


Game Logic

by Avianahelena



Series: Pieces of the Panic Room [3]
Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avianahelena/pseuds/Avianahelena
Summary: Some of my WTF moments from the early days of playing PR...in ficlet form.





	Game Logic

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't even go in the timeline. It's just a thinly veiling rant about game logic.

“There’s another stamp listed here--the Tiflis stamp,” Jim told me, focusing on the book in his hands.  
“Oh,” I said. I pulled open a drawer and started rummaging through it. “I found one of those. Here.” I located the stamp and held it up.  
“It’s very rare; I wonder where he found one,” Jim continued. “If there is even one in the house, it could just be a copy.”  
I waved the stamp. “Jim. I have it here.”  
“In any case, it will be very difficult to find.”  
“Jim. Look. In my hand.”  
“If you manage to find it, bring it to me,” he concluded.  
I threw up my hands and walked away. ‘I’ll go get a snack and then come back and tell him I found it in the hall or something.’  
…  
“Argh!” Jenny glared at the malfunctioning fridge and even went so far as to give it a kick. “It’s broken again! I thought Jack fixed it!”  
“He did.” I leaned over and peered at the back of the fridge before following the cord to its home on the overcrowded wall outlet. “Huh. You realize it’s probably just an overloaded breaker, right?”  
“Feather, can you go get Jack and ask him to take a look at this?” Jenny asked.  
I stared at her. “But I’m pretty sure I already know what’s wrong with it,” I said. “Just plug a few things into different outlets, I’ll go check the fuse box, and it’ll be fine.”  
“He’s probably avoiding me so I don’t put him to work again--” Jenny rolled her eyes-- “but I’m sure he’ll fix it if YOU ask him, Feather.”  
“But I can--oh, never mind. I’ll go.” I turned around and headed for the basement.  
…  
“Jack,” I said, pausing on my way to the breaker box to stare in perplexity at the rows of bottles on Jack’s work table. “Why do we have so many chemicals in the house, but no medical supplies?”  
Jack shrugged. “Hey, can you hand me the acid?”  
I sighed.  
…  
“You, girl,” barked Ryan.  
“No,” I said.  
“I need more listening devices,” he said. “You remember what they look like, don’t you?”  
“Yes, but I’m not going to help you,” I replied. “You’re an asshole.”  
Then I looked down and noticed the listening device in my hands. “Son of a BITCH!”  
…  
“You seem very stressed today, Feather,” Tan observed.  
I made a strangled sound of rage.  
“Would you like to have tea with me in the children’s room?”  
“I hate tea,” I grumbled.  
“And Jenny made blueberry cake again.”  
“I hate blueberries.”  
Tan placidly served me cake and tea.  
…  
“Poor Feather,” the Puppeteer crooned. “Are you losing your zeal for freedom so quickly?”  
“No. No, I’m not. I am very clearly still going through rooms, which, by the way, have door handles covered in everyone else’s blood. You do test your puppets to make sure they don’t have anything nasty and bloodborne, right?”  
“...What?”  
“Never mind.”


End file.
